Rescue
by Jennifer Lynn Weston
Summary: Missing Scene from COTBP. When Norrington locates Elizabeth and Jack marooned on the 'god-forsaken' island, Jack may need a bit of extra rescuing. PG for minor adult themes.


_'Pirates of the Caribbean' belongs to Disney._

xxx

I carefully scan the sea horizon, left to right, for anything resembling a distant ship. Nothing yet... but we have time, I remind myself. Turning another 45 degrees, I confirm there's sufficient fuel on the signal fire to keep it burning for hours yet. Someone's sure to spot the smoke in that interval.

My gaze sweeps in the opposite direction, to the the raised sand ridge where Jack Sparrow stormed out of sight a few minutes ago. Hopefully he's calmed down enough to realize this plan is a good one, and has settled to watch for sails on the island's other end. I should check on him, later.

My eyes stray to closer objects; the blackened wood shards in the sand beside. Remnants from last night's bonfire. I sigh just a bit. The revelry around that fire was, first and primarily, a deceptive stratagem on my part. But amidst the scheming and intoxication- real on his part, feigned on mine- I believe we did achieve a trace of genuine camaraderie. I do hope my ploy hasn't sabotaged it beyond repair.

Even at the expense of leaving a horizon unwatched, I rather wish Jack would return. Pirate, scoundrel and rogue though he is, I'd rather spend time in his company than that of the most respectable tea-partiers in Port Royal. He's more interesting by far.

As if in answer to my longing, something registers on my peripheral vision- I turn to see Jack is indeed approaching. No longer stomping angrily; moving fast and purposefully. For a second I stiffen apprehensively... but he comes to a halt beside the sticks where he'd hung his outerwear to dry. As he starts putting everything back on, he give me an almost-contrite grin.

"Seems yer fire weren't such a daft idea after all, lass. Yer ride home has arrived."

He jerks a thumb behind him, and I spot several red-coated men marching into sight around the ridge. The tall one in front is wearing navy blue- it's Commodore Norrington! I spring to my feet, smiling broadly.

"Miss Swann." Suddenly, Jack's voice is very somber. "If you've no hankerin' ta see me shot the moment that lot gets within range, ye'd best tell 'em upfront that I didn't compromise yer honor."

I'm about to make a saucy remark, to the effect that it wasn't for lack of trying. But those brown eyes are deadly serious. This is a real threat he's under.

"I'll do that!" I gather up my skirts and race down the beach. Norrington breaks from the group, rushing ahead to greet me.

"Elizabeth! Thank God!" We meet, clasping hands. His smile is the widest I've ever seen it. "Darling, are you all right?"

"Yes, James, I'm fine! Jack has been a perfect gentleman."

The name seems to enrage him. "Jack Sparrow!" Norrington throws a furious glare up the beach, to where Jack, now fully clothed, stands waiting at water's edge.

The mass of redcoats rushes past us. I yell after them, "Don't hurt him- he hasn't done anything!"

I'm unable to watch further, for James has grasped me by both shoulders and turned me towards him. He gives me a fast up-and-down exam, then urgently studies my face. Something there- or maybe the lack of something- seems to convince him; his anxiety drains away.

Just to cinch it I add, "You know I wouldn't lie to cover for him."

"No. You wouldn't." He appears greatly relieved.

"Listen, James; Will Turner is in danger- he needs our help!"

"Later, please, Elizabeth." James is staring over my shoulder, his eyes becoming hard and narrow.

I turn to see the crowd of soldiers approaching, bringing Jack. He has a large man gripping each arm; a third has taken custody of his pistol and sword. But they're not being needlessly rough, and he makes no resistance. As his escort halts him before Norrington, he answers the Commodore's icy glower with his usual charming smirk.

"Surprised, mate?"

James growls, "Mr. Sparrow, I hereby place you under arrest for unlawful commandeering of the H.M.S. Interceptor. Additional charges may be levied at a later time. Now everyone back to the longboat!"

We all start down the rutted beach. Norrington keeps a careful arm around my shoulders, as though to keep me warm. Though there's obviously no need for that.

"James, the other pirates are taking William to Isla de Muerta to kill him! We must go straight after them!"

"Let's discuss when we're back aboard the _Dauntless- _your father's waiting for you there. He's been very worried. As have I." James gives me a protective squeeze.

I'm very glad I'll soon be able to speak with Father. Surely he'll understand the need to save Will.

I glance back to see how Jack is doing. He's frowning into the middle distance- undoubtedly planning something. I notice, though his guards are keeping a tight hold on him, his hands are unfettered.

I bestow a gracious glance on James. "Captain Sparrow really isn't a bad man. Thank you for not ordering him chained."

The Commodore's jaw sets. "That's only because we didn't bring any irons with us." An unusual series of emotions flick across his face. Chagrin? Savagery? Guilt?

"I had no intention of taking any prisoners."

xxx

**FINIS**


End file.
